Shared Moments
by OtterAndTerrier
Summary: One of my very first fics! Collection of DH missing moments, written as song fics. Eleven stories, eleven moments.
1. Stay With Me, Part 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, magical items, places, names or facts; it belongs all to Mrs. J.K. Rowling; but I took advantage of her work and let myself dreaming and writing, borrowing the magical word she has created._

**"Your Love" – Outfield**

**Shared Moments One: Stay With Me, First Part**

_**I ain't got many friends left to talk to  
No one's around when I'm in trouble**_

Dear Ron,  
How are you? I hope you're well. I'm writing you because of the fact that we're coming along with Harry ─ I'm not regretting! ─ it's just that I've been thinking about my own family's security, and I've made a decision. They're going to Australia, but I can't say any more for now. The problem is that … I haven't the guts to do it alone. So, the matter is that, as you said I'll have to go to your house within a couple of days, so I thought that maybe you could come here and keep me company until we left for The Burrow. I'm really sad, perhaps if you come and wait with me until I perform what I have to do … I don't know, I'll feel better. It's out of the question that I invite Harry, of course.  
Well, if you say yes, just Apparate into my back yard tomorrow at five in the afternoon so I can tell you my plan before I do it.  
See you!  
Love from,  
Hermione

She rolled up the parchment and got down to the garden. The moon was high in the sky, and was obscured for a moment by a brown owl. It had been always in the neighbourhood, and Hermione could always count on it for delivering letters. She tied her letter carefully to its claws and watched it soaring into the night, wishing for a yes.

That Saturday evening, Ron walked alongside his mum and Ginny towards The Burrow's boundaries.

"Well Ron, give Hermione's parents our farewells. I hope they will be safe in Australia, because You-Know-Who wouldn't go as far to kill a couple of normal Muggles. I understand they agreed with Hermione to move alone, because Hermione will be fine at Hogwarts with you two ─"

"Mum, please, stop talking!"

"Oh, sorry, dear!"

"And how long will you two be at her house?" asked Ginny with a casual tone, but she was smirking. That was the first smile in days; she'd been sad since they'd arrived at The Burrow a week ago.

"Shut up! I'm just going to stay with her until her parents leave, and then we'll come straight here. She said she'd invite Harry, but ─" he stopped dead at the sight of the smile fading away from her little sister's face. They reached the gate.

"Well, Mum, I'll see you soon."

"Right, dear, have a good time!"

And, turning on the spot, he Disapparated.

_**You know I'd do anything for you  
Stay the night but keep it undercover**_

The falling sun dazzled him momentarily. He blinked a few times and looked around: he was in a fenced yard with emerald grass, a couple of trees and flowerbeds, and a small swimming pool. He looked up and saw the back of the house: a door leading to the inside, a big curtained window beside it and two smaller ones on the upper level. But there wasn't anybody there. He was just wondering if he had to knock on the door, when a well-known, bushy-haired head appeared behind the right upper window. She smiled and waved a hand, and a second later, with an almost imperceptible crack, she was here.

"Ron! Thanks for coming!" she said as she hugged him.

"Yeah, hi to you too," he said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Come on, let's get inside!" She led him excitedly through the door, then into a neat kitchen, through a short corridor, and into the living room, where two people were apparently waiting for his arrival. Ron gaped at the room: though it wasn't too big, three of its walls were filled with bookcases.

"Hello Ronald, it's a pleasure to have you here," said Mrs Granger, holding out a hand.

'Yes, you're welcome here," said a smiling Mr Granger, patting his back gently, "I suppose it was time for you to spend a few days here, you have been friend of Hermione's for a long time. Of course your friend Harry is welcome too, but Hermione said he couldn't come …"

"Well … Mum, I'll show him his bedroom, and then he'll have to tell me a lot of things, and me too. Ask me if you need some help!" Hermione said, pulling of Ron's arm to the staircase.

"Your house is very nice, and your parents too," said Ron when they reached the landing.

"Thanks," she said, smiling. "This is your bedroom, you can leave your rucksack."

She opened a door at the end of the landing, revealing a pale orange-coloured room with a single bed, a chest of drawers, an elegant armchair and a few pictures of flowers on the walls. The window overlooked a Muggle street. He noticed that here too, there were several books in shelves on the wall.

"My bedroom is opposite, as you've seen. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, thanks, it's great!"

"Well listen, I have to tell you my plan," she said, becoming suddenly serious. "Leave your stuff and come to my bedroom so no muggles can see us."

She set off to the next door, but when she was about to open the door, she gasped.

"Wait! You can't enter! Wait here until I … tidy it up."

Then she entered, trying not to let Ron to see the insides.

_Oh my God_, she thought, clapping her forehead, _you're so stupid!_.

Hurriedly, she pick up her wand and started vanishing the tiny hearts on the portraits. _I'd forgotten them!_ Then she sent her clothes flying to their right drawers, the books to the bookcase, and her treasured, secret little notebook … And the picture! The photograph of her and Viktor at the Yule Ball! She hid it beneath her pillow, thinking … Professor Flitwick has taken some photographs of the champions and their partners, coming into the Great Hall, and Viktor had sent it nearly two years ago. She didn't like Viktor anymore, but she felt fond of him. But he wasn't a match for the other boy, the boy who was, at this moment scratching his ear behind the door, wondering what on earth she was doing.

"Come in!" she squeaked.

"Hermione," said Ron, getting through the door. "you don't have to tidy up your room, it's OK, my room's never tidied …"

This bedroom was much larger than the previous: her bed was in the middle, with a table on its right and her school trunk on its left; a desk was beside the window and a wardrobe near the door, and when Ron turned his head, he saw, surprisingly, a bookcase standing opposite to the bed.

"Seriously, are you mental? Are there books in the bathroom, too?"

"No, there are Muggle magazines in there," she said calmly, but smiling. "Sit down ─ over there on the desk chair."

Ron sat down, looking up at the walls. They were pale yellow, and above the bed there were several family's portraits and a Gryffindor banner. Hermione let out a sigh.

"Well, listen. I'm going to explain."

"Yeah, because I'm pretty confused, honestly."

And she explained everything - all her plan, step by step.

"─ it's a very complex charm, I heard it from Harry; remember when he told us about Voldemort modifying people's memories? Well, I've learned how to do that ─ of course it's for their own good, but … I feel so bad doing this …"

She was crying again. Ron stretched a hand and pat her clumsily on the shoulder.

"You are … very brave and tough. Protecting your parents by that way … I don't think you're bad."

She gave a weak smile. "Their plane leaves at eight. I'll put a Disillusionment Charm on myself to say goodbye without being noticed … you can wait for me here."

"No, I can go with you under the charm too, if you want," said Ron.

"You ─ you'll do that?"

He nodded, and Hermione beamed. "They should get a taxi, and leave the car here."

"What are you doing with the car and the house?"

"I'll protect them with Muggle repellents and jinxes, because if Death Eaters come, they wouldn't care about destroying a Muggle house. But ─ I won't let them."

There was a pause, in which she gazed around at her bedroom, tears streaming silently down her cheeks.

"I'm going to miss it. I wanted to stay tonight here, as my last night. I might not to come back again, if we ─ die. That's why I wanted you to stay here until tomorrow, and not to leave for The Burrow immediately after my parents' departure."

"It's fine, I don't mind. Have you packed your things?"

She squeaked. "Oh, I haven't finished yet!"

She stood up and hurried to open her trunk, then she began moving here and there, murmuring, "Well, my clothes … right … Books …" She was pointing her wand as she did, "… all of them, I'll sort them later … hold-all … can you wait for me in your bedroom? I'm nearly finished …"

Ron turned around and set off towards the doorway. Once in the room, he dropped on the bed. _What odd behaviour. She must be really anguished_, he thought, remembering his friend nearly crying, and smiling at the same time.

Finally, after a while of being peering around the bedroom, somebody knocked the door.

"It's me! I've finished! It's ─ it's about time to do it …"

Ron opened the door and saw a trembling Hermione behind it. Reminding the book's advices, and inspired by the view of her temporary weakness, he came closer and gave her a little hug.

"You'll do excellent. Don't worry, they'll be fine."

"Thanks," she said, and set off downstairs.


	2. Stay With Me, Part 2

**Lyrics: "Your Love" – Outfield  
Shared Moments Two: Stand With Me, Part Two **

_**I just wanna use your love tonight  
I don't wanna lose your love tonight**_

This time there wasn't a knock. Hermione staggered into the room and dropped, sobbing, on the bed.

'It's ─ it's d-done!'

And she stayed there, crying, with Ron not knowing what to do. He put a hand timidly on her head and stroked it, until she calmed down a bit.

'They ─ they're going to wake up in a moment, they mustn't see us ─'

Half an hour later they were standing, disillusioned, in the garden, watching Hermione's parents leaving by taxi.

Now calm, she sighed deeply and said, 'Well, I'll have to make dinner. I'm not a very good cook, though, you know … would you like to eat pizza?'

'Eat what?'

She looked at him, astonished.

'Pizza - you've never eaten it? Oh, you'll see.'

And after eating pizza and watching some TV, they set off upstairs; Ron to his bedroom, Hermione to have a shower.

After a warm shower, she walked slowly to the window facing the backyard; the moon cast her beams upon the pool water, the summer breeze brushed her face, and down below, sitting absently, was a tall, thin boy, whose hair gleamed with sparkles of red. She loved when light did that to his hair. But - what? She had never thought of that word … Love … As she could.

Then, suddenly, Crookshanks jumped straight at Ron's shoulders. He looked sideways startled and then, unexpectedly, he stroke the cat's head.

'Nice night for a walk, eh?' he said, and at the same moment he felt a drop fall on his nose. Looking up, he saw ─ 'Hermione! What are you doing?'

Hermione was leaned through the upper window, her wet curls hanging down. She blushed. _Oh my God, he'll notice I was staring at him!_

'N-nothing! Just wondering why are you outside this late?'

'Releasing Pig, Mum just sent me a letter,' he rolled his eyes, 'and I had to answer it. I reckoned I couldn't let it go from the front window of my room.'

'Oh.'

'And then I paused to thi— to take a breath, you know.'

'I see.'

_**Trying to stop my hands from shakin'  
Somethin' in my mind's not makin' sense**_

A soft pop made Ron start again.

'So what were you thinking about?' Hermione said, appearing and sitting down behind him.

'W ─ what? Thinking?'

'Yes, don't you think of anything?'

'Well …' He chose one of the matters that concerned him. 'Well, you know, I haven't told you but, I was doing a bit of … stuff. But I'll show you at The Burrow.'

They stood in silence for a while. And Hermione thought. _What if …? _No, no; no way. _But … if she only …? _She needed a hint of something … And then, slowly, Ron's head dropped on her shoulder, and that was all she needed to beginning talking.

'Ron, you know, I've been thinking about … certain things that I could possibly feel … because after Dumbledore's funeral … err … well, you know, it seemed to me that you … err might feel something about … well, you … and perhaps me … and ─'

A big snore cut her off. So she'd been talking to the walls!

'Ron!'

'Eh? What?' He straightened up and looked at her, and then realising where he was resting, he flushed and stood up.

'You know, I think I fell asleep ─ I'm tired ─ we ─ we need to go to sleep ─ Good night ─'

He disapparated with a faint crack, and Hermione thought that she couldn't help but thank him for stopping her making such a big mistake, when she knew very well it could never happen.

_**It's been a while since we were all alone  
I can't hide the way I'm feelin'**_


	3. Let it go dancing

I've been a bit dumb and forgot to tell a bit about how's the things here. The previous two chapters where before Harry arrived to The Burrow.

This is at Bill and Fleur's wedding. As you might have guessed, this is a kind of one-shots non-connected (well, just connected by the fact all belong to DH). Enjoy it!

**(Today Lyrics: "Magic Works" – Radiohead)**

**Shared Moments Three: Let it go dancing.**

_**And dance your final dance  
This is your final chance  
To hold the one you love  
You know you've waited long enough **_

'Come and dance,' he added abruptly to Hermione.

Ron stood up and started walking towards the dance floor. When he looked sideways, he could saw Hermione trying to catch up with him, and he realised what he had done. She took his hand.

'Eh ─ Hermione, what are you doing?!'

She frowned at him, looking between amusement and curiosity.

'Dancing, I suppose?'

'Oh ─ er ─ I don't know dancing.'

'So, why you asked me then?'

'Why ─ you would prefer sitting there and chatting with your Vicky, aren't you?'

'Neither he is "mine" nor he's called "Vicky", and you know it very well.'

'You didn't answer it.'

She felt him gazing at her, and with her eyes on a spot near his shoulder, she said, 'No, I wouldn't.'

At this moment, the golden-jacketed band finished the waltz and began playing a merrier song, which allowed them change of subject and dance sank in silence for a while.

'Weell you dance weez me?'

They looked up and saw a Fleur's Veelish cousin looking solicitous at Ron. He seemed suddenly confused, but then he turned away and said, 'No, sorry, I'm dancing with her.'

Hermione was out of breath. She nearly pinched Ron's arm in shock.

'Ouch! What are you doing?'

She glanced at him.  
'You ─ ejm ─ you're very pretty tonight,' he said, nearly whispering.

'Oh … thanks … It was a compliment?'

'Of course not! I mean ─ you're a friend …'

'Ejm ─ yes, of course ... You are very handsome tonight too, Ron.'

'And that was a compliment?'

'Of course not. You are a friend.'

Their eyes met, and they laughed.

'When did you learn to dance?'

'What? I don't know dancing, Ron!'

'So, what are you exactly doing?'

'Improvising,' she said with a smirk.

_**So, believe  
That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of being hurt  
Don't let this magic dies  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes **_

Song after song they danced, oblivious of the world, oblivious of Harry, who surely was alone, oblivious of that they were the two most incompatible people of the world, and they were dancing, together, and Ron's hand rose to Hermione's hair …

'You have a stream over here,' and he stroke furtively her hair.

The band changed of song: it was a slower song, a love song. He was there, looking at her, so close to each other, and she was seizing his hands so softly, she felt him approaching, and she wondered whether it will be the night, finally …

But he cleared his throat, and said, sadly she thought, 'I'm going to look for some Butterbeers. Go with Harry.'

And then he left, as though he didn't care there was Hermione, watching him leaving, understanding that nothing might happen between them.

_**And make your final move  
Don't be scared, she wants you to  
Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave  
Don't let this moment slip away...**_


	4. A Grip of Feelings

This chapter takes place at Grimmauld Place, right after the Trio is forced to choose it as the best place to stay. It's after Harry ran to the bathroom in the urge of his scar. Enjoy it!

**(Today Lyrics: Things I'll never say ─ Avril Lavigne)**

**Shared Moments Four: A grip of feelings**

_**I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head **_

'Ehem … maybe I should … take out the sleeping bags, may I?'

'Yeah, sure.'

'So … eh … please, do you reckon you could ─?'

'Oh, yeah, sorry!'

Harry wasn't there anymore, but Ron was still gripping Hermione. He blushed at the realisation of this, and released her hurriedly, almost with guilt. She notice it. It was clear by their faces that even within all they had passed that night, within the happiness at first, the confusion, the resentment, they needed it; the mixture of feelings was nothing because they were together … with Harry, of course, the three of them.  
Hermione began pulling three new-brand sleeping bags from her beaded bag, and Ron stood up and walked to look out the window. It was dark and deserted, but there was no need of check this again.

'Oh … eh, do you need help? Sorry ─' said Ron, remembering he was doing nothing and she was the only one working. After all she had done for them … she even spent her money on those sleeping bags, which surely weren't so comfortable like a bed at all, but ─ And then his eyes caught sight of the old, cosy sofa, and thought, _'Why not?'_

'Eh … Hermione, why you don't sleep on the sofa? We'll take the sleeping bags and ─'  
But the end of his sentence was muffled for her gasping; she dropped her beaded bag and gripped his arm.

'Are you serious?'

From the doorway, Harry watching them and a sad grin cross his tired face.

_**I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it, yeah **_

The only things left from the wedding were the Hermione's still straight, soft hair and the clothes which lay on the sofa; but the happiness was already gone, the tiredness was present now.

'Good night, Harry, Ron.'

'Night,' came Ron's voice through the darkness.

'Harry?'

She heard a rustle next to her.

'He is asleep,' whispered Ron.

Silence.

'Are you all right?' asked Ron.

'Yeah … You?'

'Better, now. You know, since I had news from my family.'

There was a tone of apology and embarrassment in his voice, and Hermione had to restrain herself of ask him about it. _'Don't be silly. Not again. That's all, you danced as friends, like you'd dance with Harry … it's just I'd never dance with Harry.'_

'Are you … comfortable there?' Ron was just trying to be kind. He noticed the awkward silence and thought it was because of something he had done. It had always been like that. Ron made something wrong, Hermione got upset. Did he dislike her so? At least, he knew he had done his best this year for something he had admitted to himself only not long ago. Despite he was aware of she might only see him like a friend, it has passed so much time and now he couldn't restrain himself anymore. Despite it could be such a failure.

'Yes, I'm fine … sorry about sleeping here, it's just I'm still so scared to sleep on my own.'

'It's ok. We should sleep now, don't you think?'

Hermione stretched out a hand and tapped Ron's.

'Thanks, Ron. You have been … so nice with me, this summer, you know … It's been hard.'

'Yeah, it was nothing.'

Her fingers came apart, but didn't moved much away from him. His presence was still reassuring.

_**If I could say you what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say **_

Their hands closed for mere instinct. They woke up startled and looked around. Light has barely visible through the heavy curtains, but it did not matter at all: Hermione gasped and sat up, releasing Ron's hand with an embarrassed speed.

'Sorry! I'm ─ I'm very sorry, Ron! I thought I was ─ um, holding ─ a ─ a … my wand, you know …'

'Yeah, I was dreaming I played Quidditch again, so … I ─ I was trying to catch the Quaffle but ─ I miss Quidditch and ─'

'Aha … Where is Harry?' she said, noticing the empty sleeping bag.

'Maybe he went to the bathroom …'

They finally parted company to go bathrooms in different floors and get dressed. Then Ron and Hermione met again on the first landing.

'He's not upstairs … I'm getting worried. What if he changed his mind and decided to return?' she told him with fear in her eyes.

'I don't think so, but we should check.' He threw a last glance at her, and he felt again, as he felt every time he fully looked at her, he had to tell out …  
'Hermione … I'm gonna look downstairs.'

_**What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say**_


	5. Just One Reason to Cry

Ok, this chapter goes the following: Ron's already left the tent, leaving Harry and Hermione. Hermione cries all along that time, until some day she stops ... in front of Harry. What are this girl's thoughts?

Enjoy it!

**Lyrics: "Hate that I love you" – Rihanna**

**Shared Moments Five: Just one reason to cry**

_**Well I hate it  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long, that's wrong**_

Why. It was the only clear word to think about. To cry about. Not why she had met _him_, no why _he _had gone, not why _he _had even come with them. But why she had to love _him_. Why she had to dream of _him_, why she had to cry for _him _until her eyes were dried, why she had to hide her face from Harry every day and every night now, why it hurt so much. And it wasn't a question, it was just a word. Why. Because it didn't even need an answer; love hasn't got answers.

Because Hermione Granger knew that it was love, after all. At last, she could think about it, she could say it aloud to herself, she couldn't deny it anymore. It was love that made her notice the spot on _his _nose; it was love that made her hide the greeting card from Lockhart; it was love that made her argue about Crookshanks; that made her be the partner of Viktor; that made her refuse the offers to spend the summer with him; that made her drive mad when he dated Lavender; that made her suffer until exhaustion every time _he _was in danger; which made her crave for _him _to keep her company; just that it grew more and more through the years. But she had never wholy accepted this, because she was afraid. But now, why did she have to be afraid of anything, if _he _never came back?

_**So I despise that I adore  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so.**_

But why, then, had _he _gone to her house that summer? _Only because he felt pity for you._ Why, _he _had hugged her every time she was sad this year? _Because you are a stupid, crying for nothing. He feels pity for you._ Why _he _seemed so disappointed when she said she will stay with Harry? _Because he was possessed by the Horcrux, he didn't know what he was doing. And you thought he loved you._

She shuddered. The idea of Ron having the most remote romantic feeling at her would make her laugh, if it was a matter of fun. Ron, the Veela loving ─ though he refused to dance with that cousin of Fleur's ─ Ron, Lavender's ex-boyfriend ─ though he had not done anything to save their relationship ─ Ron, the insensible boy … though he always was there to hand her a handkerchief …

_**And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh  
Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I  
Love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right**_

And now, eight days after his departure, there she was, curled up on her bunk, crying, wrapped with his blankets, the blankets Harry had put on her that day, and which kept his sweet smell, the natural fragrance she smelled in the Amortentia. And now she knew she had to accept this: that she wasn't that much of a know-it-all about love, that she had misunderstood the signs, that Ron didn't love her.

'Hermione?' called Harry's voice through the night.

She wipped her eyes, trying to hide her face on the pillow.

'Yes, Harry?'

And it will be again the farce, again the indifference.

She had to forget this madness.

_**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me**_


	6. Bloody in Love

Well, now comes Ron's thoughts after his departure, when he was staying at Shell Cottage ... I thought he deserves to be considered, he's not a prat! Enjoy it!

* * *

**Lyrics: "The Scientist" – Coldplay**

**Shared Moments Six: Bloody in love**

_**Come up to meet you,  
Tell you I'm sorry,  
You don't know how lovely you are.**_

The cool, grey Christmas evening was closing him, threatening, as he made his way across the street. People was already giving presents each other, laughing, making toasts in family. And he was about to find her, finally, all will be forgotten. And yet … something was wrong in some way, something was strange …  
He went on, through the snow, through the icy pavement, bright window lights igniting his way, until he reach the village square: a Christmas tree dominated the scene. And under it …  
There was a sick sort of present. The boy sprinted; it could not be true, his feelings could not be real … The shape grew as he caught it up: definitely, it was a person.  
And he dropped to his knees, and pulled out the tangled hair out _her _face, and it was _her_, and he could not bear it, and then all was a blur and he was dragging _her_, dragging to the nothingness …  
With a violent shaking, he opened his eyes. His whole body was covered in sweat, trembling from head to toe, again that horrible feeling of despair.  
The feeling of that he still had no news, that anything could have happened.

_**I had to find you,  
Tell you I need you,  
Tell you I set you apart.**_

Stupid, that was what he was. A bloody, immature kid. Every time he closed his eyes, he could hear _her _screams through the rain, as he made his worst mistake. Months, years, he only know how long, loving _her _secretly, convinced he had to forget about _her_, but now … He had heard _her_, he heard _her _shouting his name into the night, calling for him to go back, and what had he done? Ran, ran out to them, as the coward that he was …  
Why had that evil thing made him see things so distorted as jealousy, insecurity, distrust?

He remembered the whispers in the night he thought they were his, the malevolent thoughts of that Harry has no idea of what they were doing, he was so lost as they were, and they were freezing in a forest, starving, fighting, when they could be at Hogwarts, trying to find a way to destroy Horrocruxes from there … And that _she_ was the best witch but _she _still wasn't capable of cooking something at least edible, and that all his efforts of being nice with _her _were fruitless because _she _didn't even seem to notice that he liked _her _a bit … And all that drove him mad, mad at them, but now he had his head cold, he had to admit he would have never thought of leaving them.  
If he only had a way to go back, to mend the things; where are time-turners when you need them, but that was impossible, he knew fully well the amount and efficaciousness of the spells _she _had placed over the tent …

_**Tell me your secrets,  
And ask me your questions,  
Oh, let's go back to the start**_

How could he have ruined the things that way? _It's not your fault._ So, who's? _She never said a word, who assures you she even likes you?_ But that was not the matter. The time of refusing his own feelings had passed, that was what he had promised himself at the end of the last year. Now it was all will be different, he told over and over again to his insides. And he tried and tried, tried to be different, to hear _her_, to guess what happened inside _her _head. And _she _seemed different too, as if something was changing them both … Was it true, was something really changing them? Or it was just another illusion, a mad dream?  
After all, he could never find out why he liked _her _so much. They had been friends since long, that was true, but they hadn't even got along most of their friendship. We are so different, he thought. And how is it that I love _her _now? _Do I love her? Isn't it just a crush?_ he had wondered many times. And he did love _her_. He knew it. And he knew, also, that just a miracle might bring him back. To tell Hermione he loved her.

_**Tell me you love me,  
Come back and haunt me,  
Oh, when I rush to the start.**_


	7. An Icy Welcome

After our fav characters' thoughts, this chapter takes place right after Ron's return and Hermione's unexpected reaction, in a nocturn meeting. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Lyrics: "Won't go home without you" - Maroon 5**

**Shared Moments Seven: An Icy Welcome**

_**I asked her to stay, but she wouldn't listen  
And she left before I had the chance to say  
The words that would mend the things that were broken  
But now it's far too late, she's gone away**_

He opened his eyes. It was just impossible to sleep, not right now, when he felt so glad to have returned, so glad to know that she was fine … despite the fact that his welcome hadn't been the warmest he hoped for.

He swung his legs out of the bunk, and looked towards the tent's entrance. There was a dark figure sitting here, it's whole body shaking. He was pretty sure he knew who it was. 'Harry?' he whispered to the bed above him. Nothing. He was asleep. And so he he took one of his dry jackets from his rucksack and set out to the entrance.

_**Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"**_

She felt a soft weight over her shoulders, and a familiar scent rushed to her nose.

'Night's cool,' somebody said, and she sensed him dropping beside her.

The moment he sat down, he realised she wasn't shivering with cold, but sobbing hard. She's just attacked me and already crying? he thought.

'G- Get a- away,' she said, taking away her face from him.

'What's wrong?'

'W- What's wrong? What's w- wrong?' she said, sounding incredulous. 'You ask?'

'Oh, yeah, hum … I suppose you were still angry with me …'

'Really, you _suppose _…'

'Hermione, I'm sorry. I told you, I wanted to come back as soon as ─'

'Oh, yes! You really wanted to, didn't you? I don't give a damn what you wanted, the thing is that you had never had to leave, Ron! You've never thought about me- about me and Harry,' she corrected herself quickly, 'have you, Ronald? And now you return here, pretending that saving Harry's life is enough to be forgiven! Well, it isn't enough, Ronald Weasley, not for me ─ or Harry!'

_**Hard to believe that  
It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right**_

'Hermione,' he said softly. 'I can't see you crying like this.'

'Ho, you can't! Why did you come back, then? Did you think I'd come running at you, and I'd hug you, and I say with tears in my eyes, "Oh, Ron, we missed you, look how happy we are now!"? Well, you were wrong! I'm not crying for you! Merlin's beard, I don't even know why I'm crying …'

Ron felt a bit embarrassed, but he said quietly, 'Maybe because that's what you wanted to do.'

She turned to face him. 'What makes you think that?'

Ron gazed into her eyes. He was seeing her for the first time in so long; all those lonely nights, when he thought of the huge mistake he had committed, of the broken promise of help he had done to Harry, of the voice of Hermione calling him … and now he was there, so close to her, and she was crying … for what?

The glare she threw at him was so cold that it seemed to make the temperature drop even more.

She turned away. 'Maybe you should sleep. It was a long way to here, and rescuing Harry was probably exhausting,' she said stiffly.

'But I'm not tired- I have to tell you that I ─'

'I've heard enough. Good night.'

And she got up and walked inside the tent, leaving Ron looking at nothing but the frozen canvas.

_**Of all the things I felt but never really shown  
Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go  
I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh**_


	8. Spoiled Thanks

Well, today the trick comes this way: the Trio has just escaped from Malfoy Manor; Hermione victim of the Cruciatus curse, inconscious, and Ron mad trying to save her from Greyback's filthy teeth. Harry, holding a dead Dobby. Ron takes Hermione inside Shell Cottage. This is about their brief moment alone. Enjoy it!

Dess

* * *

**Lyrics: I'll be waiting ─ Lenny Kravitz**

**Shared Moments Eight: Spoiled Thanks**

_**I'm the one who really love ya, baby  
I've been knockin' at your door**_

The shape of a person carrying a girl appeared with a loud crack in the darkness, a few feet away. Bill approach them, half worried, half relieved: about twenty minutes ago, a house-elf, called Dobby, old Lovegood's daughter and a fugitive Muggle-born, had knocked at the door, spluttering stuff with no sense for him, like 'Help', 'Ron told us to come here', 'Harry said', 'Sorry', and 'They are coming'. But after that, the elf had Disaparated again, the kids had been lead inside the cottage by Fleur to give them warm, clean clothes, and the only thing Bill knew was that Harry, Ron and Hermione were about to come too, at this late, from somewhere, for some reason, and that the minutes went by and he and the others were gathered waiting for them outside the little cottage.

'Ron, is it you? What happened to her? What's all this? Where's Harry ─?'

'Please just tell me where can I place her,' panted Ron, trying to stride forwards with Hermione, apparently unconscious, in his arms.

Bill let Fleur to show him the small sofa in the living room, while he kept on watch. According to the others, Harry had to Apparate as well in any moment, but he might drag undesirable guests …

_**And as long as I'm livin' I'll be waitin'  
As long as I'm breathin' I'll be there  
Whenever you call me I'll be waitin'  
Whenever you need me I'll be there**_

''Ere. Do you reckon you can bringb 'er upstairs to ze smallest bedroom? I 'ave to wait 'til she eez conscious to mend 'er bones. Then it will be easier to 'eal. All I can do now is put some dittany zere …'

'I'll do it, don't worry. You better go with Bill and I'll call you when she is awake,' said Ron, hoisting her again carefully, trying not to hurt her more. His voice was a bit cracked for too much shouting, his whole face was swollen and bruised and covered in blood, but nothing mattered more than Hermione in that moment. He didn't know whether she was going to be all right; in his despair he could not even feel her weak breathing.

Ron reached the tiny landing, and hurried towards the last door. He could manage to place Hermione upon one of the twin beds, then he knelt beside it and uncorked the bottle of dittany. And looked at her. She was pale, her pretty face strained by the pain, and in her white throat, a scarlet blot showed the spot where the knife nearly slit her to death. His sight blurred for a second. What if she would had died in that house, killed by Bellatrix, or, yet worse, been Greyback's dinner?

_**I've seen ya cry into the night  
I feel your pain, can I make it right?  
I realize there's no end in sight  
Yet still I wait for you to see the light**_

'Terego,' he whispered, pointing the wand he had stolen in the manor so as to siphon the blood. Then he dropped some of the potion on the wound, and stroke softly the regenerating skin.

A hand reacted at this second touch and grasp his own, and with a gasp, Hermione opened her eyes.

'Hermione,' moaned Ron, a bit relieved. 'You're fine! Did I hurt you? What do you need? Do you feel sick?'

But she shut her eyes again and shook her head.

'It's not that,' she said at last. There was a lump inside her throat, a lump of gratitude, grief and love tears, struggling to overflow. How could she tell him that she had heard his shouts, calling her name from the cellar, and that these had been the reason for which she was still alive? 'You're here again.'

_**I'm the one who really loves ya, baby  
I can't take it anymore**_

Ron was confused now. Was she delirious, remembering the night he returned at Forest of Dean, or just asking him to let her alone?

'If you want me to leave, just ─'

'No, please!'

Ron had made attempt to get to his feet, but with a supreme effort, Hermione caught him by one arm again, causing him to lose balance and fall backwards upon her stretched legs.

'Sorry,' she breathed, looking down at him. Her face was so close, so close … just one little lift, and something unexpected could happen …

'Ron, eez she awake? I'm coming, I 'ave to mend 'er bones now.'

Ron looked away and stood up, this time definitely.

'Well, I ─ I'm going ─ Harry ─ you know, erm …'

And as he went through the doorway and towards the stairs, Ron had to ask himself, 'Does it always have to be like this?'

_**You are the only one I've ever known  
That makes me feel this way, couldn't on my own  
I wanna be with you until we're old  
You've got the love you need right in front of you,  
please come home**_

* * *


	9. Facing Fears

Sorry, sorry about such a long delay, I know that was unkind to my readers, if there's any ... :) I've been in a long trip lately, and then busy with school, but now I'm back, many thanks for the reviews and for the people who silently read it as well.

This chapter takes place when the Trio gets inside Hogwarts by Neville's hand; our favourite couple is being left amongst the urging questions of their fellow classmates and try to find a way out. Enjoy it!

Desiré

* * *

**Lyrics: "Wonderwall" - Oasis**

**Shared Moments Nine: Facing fears**

_**Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now**_

Harry left the Room of Requirement with Luna, and now the frantic questions pursued Ron and Hermione instead.

'What we'll do next? Do you need anything more? What've you three been doing? Why are you two together?'

Hermione looked desperately at Ron. He looked back, helpless.

'Ron, how are we going to destroy them?'

'What?'

'The "things"! If Harry find that one, what about this?'

'Oh yeah! Let's think … Can't they help?'

'No! They don't know about the Horcruxes!' _What a stupid question_, she thought. 'Nobody is running around with a supply of Basilisk fangs!'

'Oi … That's it! Basilisk! C'mon,' and he gripped her arm and dragged her to the stairs.

'What -- are -- you -- doing? Ron, you're hurting me!'

Ron stopped dead at the middle of the staircase, realizing he was about to tear apart Hermione's arm.

'Sorry. Er … give me -- give me your hand, here.' He held out his; Hermione hesitated but then took it. They went on, feeling the warmth of the other's hand wrapped around their own.

After a couple of corridors, Hermione said, 'Will you tell me where we're going?'

'The Basilisk -- Hogwarts does have a supply of Basilisk fangs!'

'What the --?'

'Second year, remember? Chamber -- of Secrets --'

She gasped.

'Ron, you're right! But how are we going to get in?'

'The thing is how to get out -- Accio brooms!'

And within seconds a couple of old broomsticks came soaring from a distant closet.

They went on to Moaning Myrtle's abandonned bathroom. It was exactly how they remembered it: stained, with broken pipes, torn cubicle doors, and the great, old-fashioned washbasins.

'Didn't Harry have to use Parseltongue to open it?' asked Hermione desperately as Ron watched the tiny, engraved snake on the tap.

'Yeah … wait …' And he did an odd hissing noise. But nothing happened. 'Harry did something of the sort to open the locket last time. I'm gonna keep trying until it opens.'

And kneeling down he continued with a sequence of sharp noises while an astonished Hermione watched him, until, at last, the sink opened up, revealing the entry of a tunnel.

'Ron, that was great!' squeaked Hermione, hugging him quickly.

'Yeah -- come on, jump!'

'What?'

'Now!'

And taking her hand again, he dragged her down the tunnel, falling and falling until, with a dull thud, they felt the ground.

Hermione stood up and looked around.

'So this is the Chamber of Secrets? It's not very... cosy. Are you sure there are no more Basilisks?'

'For sure. Over here.'

_**I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now**_

'Good. Now ride your broom,' said Ron, throwing one of the broomsticks to Hermione.

'Ron, I can't fly!'

He looked at her skeptically.

'Don't you? Oh, alright, come behind me.'

She climbed right behind him and with a mix of pleasure and timidity, placed her free arm around his waist.

'Hold on tight.'

And they soared through the tunnel, clutching armfuls of yellowish fangs. Hermione could feel Ron's chest heaving deeply and softly under her hand; Ron could feel Hermione's chin in his back. They had never been so close to each other like this, and both of them thought that it felt pretty good.

At last, they landed on the bathroom's floor again, and Ron set off to the door.

'Wait! Ron, the cup! Let's destroy it!'

'Right, here - do it.' And he placed the cup into one of the sinks.

'Me?'

'Yes, come on. You haven't tried yet,' said Ron.

She glanced at him, only to see that he was serious, and a new determination grew in her.

_**And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how**_

With a shaking hand she rose a fang, and the next moment, a clear voice, which seemed to issue from the depths of the Hufflepuff cup, whispered, '_I know what you crave, Hermione Granger, and it is close at hand. I can tell your secret, I can disclose the unhappiness of the most clever witch of Hogwarts. But I can also give you, grant you the only thing you want._'

Ron looked, puzzled, from the cup, which was gleaming with a golden and orange glow, to Hermione, who had a frozen tear on her cheek and her eyes almost out of their sockets. What was the Horcrux talking about? If Hermione craved something, or somebody, it wasn't Ron, that was clear.

'Stab it,' he said, putting his hand on one of her shoulders. Without thinking, without all the time that it had taken Ron in the Forest of Dean, she dropped her hand -- a clang and a desperate cry echoed in the bathroom. Hermione looked up to find Ron's eyes. He looked back at her and saw fear in her brown eyes.

_**Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall**_

'It's okay now. It's gone.'

'Thanks,' she said, her voice weak and low. 'For … for … encouraging me. It really scared me, I felt horrible. Did you feel something like that when you destroyed the locket?'

Ron shivered at the memory of the ghosts.

'Something like that,' he answered.

He had to tell her, despite the fact that she'd never feel anything but a friendly affection for him; he wasn't so handsome, so clever, or so sensitive, not like she'd like him; Ron felt like he had to let her to know …

And she thought that, after all had happened, she really needed to tell him, even if he laughed at her, but she really needed to do it before it was too late …

To their surprise, they both looked up at each other, both taking one of the cup's handles.

'Hermione.'

'Ron.'

'I need to tell you something,' they said at the same time.

_BOOM!_

Ron looked down to his watch.

'The battle! It's started!'

'But Ron …'

But he had already taken her hand and pulled her towards the doorway, down through the castle. And to themselves, they said, _'Maybe it's better like this.'_  
_  
__**I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me**_

* * *


	10. Painful Uncertainties

Ok, so ... Here's the penultimate chapter, I'm very sad about it, but I have to finish with it. Honestly, I've got the full story over since more than 5 months ago! I suppose I'll have to release the last one before Christmas, both here as on Veritaserum. But for the moment... enjoy it! Oh, and sorry because this chapter isn't beta-ed.

Dess

* * *

**Lyrics: "The Reason" ─ Hoobastank**

**Shared Moments Ten: Painful Uncertainties**

_**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you**_

They walked, silent, soiled, injured, towards the Weasleys, to spend with them every last minute before the final battle. Hermione saw Ginny, and went up to hug her. She wasn't able to interfere with their pain, not to face them and tell them words that they needn't know. He, instead, joined to their brothers, to mourn his brother's death, and over Ginny's shoulder, she could not help but think of how brave he was after all, and wonder whether he'd liked or not her company right now.

'Ginny, I'm very sorry. We couldn't do nothing … nothing. And now …' Tears poured down her eyes at the sight of Fred lying lifeless there. And then her eyes wandered to the bodies near on the floor … 'No. How … How …? Lupin ─ Tonks …'

'Bellatrix … killed Tonks. We don't know who murdered Remus,' said the shaking voice of Ginny. 'Are you all right? Where's Harry? He … he isn't giving up himself, is he?' she said, her eyes wide-open and terror in every feature of her face.

'No. He's going upstairs … to do something.'

'I wish I'd tell him how much I ─ I love him just once again. You have to stop him. He'll probably … he'll probably … go with Voldemort.'

And she burst in tears. Meanwhile, Ron kneeled beside Mrs Weasley, and put an arm around her.

'R ─ Ron ─ you ─ you are all ─ all right,' she said, taking her younger son's face in her hands and beginning kissing him, which Ron didn't avoid.

After a while, when Mrs Weasley released him to keep crying, he stood up, and without looking at anybody, set out to the hallway.

'Go with him,' whispered Ginny to Hermione. 'He really need you, my brother. I know he loves you, Hermione, but I don't know whether he even realizes of it. I'll be fine, don't worry. I think I better go with Neville and Luna, to recover ─ to recover the bodies.'

_**And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be**_

Uncertainly, but craving for go with Ron, Hermione released Ginny and strode across the Great Hall. But in the Entrance Hall, there was anybody. She decided to try in the school's courtyard, and so there she went. Indeed, a few yards ahead, on a stone bench, was Ron, his hair and his white nape the only things visible through the still pitch black landscape.

She approached him, not knowing how he could react at her appearance, because they hadn't been alone since their kiss …

At last, Hermione sat down beside him and set a hand upon the one he had on the bench. He turned round at her touch and said quietly, 'Hermione.'

'How are you, Ron?'

Even by the moonlight, it was clear that both were blushed. Hermione knew that the question was stupid, but what could she say?

'I'm sorry. I know you wanted to take revenge, but I couldn't ─'

'Why did you kiss me?'

'What?'

The suddenness of the question took her unprepared.

'I mean … did you feel pity at me? At seeing me crawling for you, all these months? I didn't said that of the house-elves so that you kiss me or something, I said it because I felt it, do you know how I'm feeling right now, as I realise what we did? Well, I feel like ... confused, and ─ terrified, and sad … and angry with myself. And why did you come here with me? To tell me all of that, that you got confused because of the battle, that you'd like to keep friends with me as ever and forget all this long night, if we survive?'

He said this quickly, not letting Hermione to say any word. At last, she was out of breath, as he stood up and took a few steps away from her. How could he think that? Without being able to hold it, she cried, 'Are you stupid or what?'

'Sorry?'

'How can you even imagine that? I thought you knew me, I'm not that kind of person, am I? Ron, I ─ I kissed you because ─ I ─ I love you. I didn't know either you felt the same for me, or you would like it or not, but I didn't care; I only kissed you because I've ─ felt this for you all this time, and I couldn't pretend anymore! But if it's you who feel angry at me, if it's my presence annoying you, then just tell me and I'll go!'

_**A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday**_

Bitter tears were pouring down her face now, but she moved towards him and pulled his arm to force Ron face her. His eyes were shiny when he looked at her, but then he drooped himself on the bench again, with a gloomy expression on his face.

'I wish I were died.'

She was surprised again at the change of mood.

'Don't said that. If you've died … I'd die too.' Her voice break at the end of the sentence. 'Ron, really, I don't ─ how can you be saying that? Is it because of me?' Ron was shaking his head.

'It's because I do l—'

'_Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone._'

Ron stopped dead, turned white; Hermione began to tremble. Voldemort kept speaking, but they were frozen: everything else was lost for them.

'No. No, he's lying. Come, come on!' said Ron, springing to his feet and taking Hermione's hand, sprinting back to the castle. Everything else could wait, and it would be better.  
_  
__**And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears**_


	11. A Different Awakening

Well ... I don't want to seem too sensitive, but I'm pretty sad. This is the last chapter! I wrote this between February and July, and despite now it's kind of I'm in another stage, with the "sequel" (if you can call it like that ... actually, I don't know if I'll ever post it or end it) and different fics, I can't help but remembering all those little whiles imagining what would be the next step to write. Ok, that was too much of sentimentality. Anyway, back to the point and wiping tears, this is when Harry, Ron and Hermione came back from Dumbledore's office, after Voldemort's defeat, of course. I had written something about what might had happened to the corpses, but ... honestly, I hadn't the strenght to leave it like that, so I didn't include that part. Everything else, it's up to your imagination. So... well, I thought it was a sweet way for a new beginning. Please, don't think that everybody was light-hearted (because in some parts, I had the feeling of that it seemed so): it's just that I believe people, amongst the horror of the battle and the dead, needed to have a reason to be a bit more relieved.  
And ... I suppose this is the goodbye! Not for the fanfiction world, of course! But Shared Moments ... here we've come!  
Enjoy it! And thanks forever to those who leave me reviews, they really encouraged me.  
Dess

P.S.: By the way, this chapter isn't beta-ed either, because ... I didn't feel like. So, despite I checked it a lot of times, apologizes for my mistakes.

* * *

**Lyrics: "Fall For You - Secondhand Serenade"**

**Shared Moments Eleven: A different awakening.**

**_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
It couldn't be that we have been this way before  
__I know you don't think that I am trying...  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core..._**

They crossed the desert Common Room, slightly lightened now.

'Well, I think I'm gonna sleep. I couldn't have a bite right now. I just hope ─ just hope I won't have any dreams. Are you ─?' He was about to ask Ron whether he was going to have a nap too, but then he remember: maybe he wanted to talk with Hermione. They hadn't been alone since they kissed, or at least not that Harry knew.

Ron, guessing the question, said clearly, 'I'll join you later.'

He waited until Harry set out to the stairs leading to the boy's dormitories. Then he turned to Hermione.

'May we talk?'

She looked aside, like if torn between a 'yes' and an urge to run away.

'Y ─ yes, sure.'

He took her hand and lead her to one of the couches. They sat. Ron looked up, and met her eyes once more time that night. He sighed, and Hermione feared the worse. But he smiled.

'May ─ eh ─ may we forget that argument and resume what we left in the Requirement Room?'

With a great effort for not to tremble, she nodded. Still holding her hands, Ron leaned towards her. But Hermione raised one hand and stopped him by the chin.

'Are you sure?' she said. It was childish, but she needed to ask him.

'Only if you are.'

And then so, they kissed, as if that was the first kiss, because it was really the first they were aware of, and Hermione placed her arms around his neck, and Ron laid his around her back, and they felt their hearts melting together.

**_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind_**

A chuckle pierced its way through the depths of dreams, but he refused to be awakened. Had it been a dream? It had to be. He will open his eyes at any moment, and they will be sleeping in the new tent. Nothing had happened. But then, why did he feel that taste in his lips, what was that soft and warm weight upon his chest and shoulders and why he felt a mixture of pain, happiness and physical discomfort?

The giggling was finally succeeding: now the sunlight crossed his shut eyes. It was time to jump into the real life.

The first thing he saw was Harry and Ginny standing in front of him, apparently finding something funny about himself. And then he turned his head aside and remembered everything.

'What's the fun about?' he asked, redder than a tomato.

'I waited for you, mate, but you never came! I was worried,' said Harry, pretending himself being upset. 'I suppose you were so busy that you couldn't even wash yourselves, could you?'

'That will do,' Ron mumbled.

'You should better wake her up,' said Ginny, now holding back a new giggle. She tilted her head. 'It's like if she'll never let you go.'

And it was true: Hermione's arms were wrapped tight around his neck, and that posture was what was causing him the discomfort.

'Nor I will,' he muttered under his breath. 'Hermione …'

'I'm awake.'

Ron ears turned still redder.

'I've been awake since you two arrived. And I've heard what you were saying … it didn't like me,' she added, stern.

'What did they ─?'

'That doesn't matter at all, you have to get changed,' avoided Harry.

'Yes, we have got to leave soon,' said Ginny, gulping.

'But what time is it?' inquired Ron.

'About four in the afternoon,' replied Harry.

Hermione gasped slightly.

'Why did not you wake us up?'

'Well, see, you two looked so peaceful that we couldn't interrupt you. Oh, by the way, many people commented the same,' said Ginny lovingly.

'M ─ many people? How many people has gone through here?'

'Eh … about the whole tower. See, in about six hours it's supposed that Gryffindors will want to do their stuff, isn't it? If you wanted a lonely place … well, this is not the right one,' said Harry.

Hermione looked worried at Ron. What if he felt it like too soon? Many people watching at them … that surely sounded simply terrifying to any boy. But instead of a reproaching, he looked her back and said, only for her to listen, 'I don't care how many people has seen us. We are together, aren't we?'

She smiled at him, after what Ginny rolled eyes in which meant 'Ron is ill'.

They stood up.

'So … how about you two?' asked Hermione, and Ron noted Harry and Ginny were holding hands, both washed and dressed. 'I suppose there's no need to be apart again.'

'We supposed the same,' asked Harry, squeezing Ginny's hand.

'Well, erm, I ─ congratulations, mate,' said Ron, and he stepped forwards and hugged him, clapping his back.

'I never thought you would say that, thanks,' said Harry. 'And, best wishes to you,' added in a whisper. 'About time, wasn't it?'

'Well, I'm going to wash … I'll see you later,' said Hermione heading to the girls' dormitories.

'Me too,' told them Ron, doing so.

Ginny sighed as she and Harry set off to the portrait hole.

**_I won't live to see another day__  
I swear its true  
__Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_**

The Great Hall was as crowded as it had been before when Ron and Hermione finally went down: everybody left in the castle was gathered there, current and old students, Hogsmeade inhabitants, wizards from all the country.

As Mrs Weasley caught sight of them walking towards the Gryffindor table, she put her hands together and raised them to her mouth, and when they approached they saw her eyes were covered in tears.

'Oh, Ron … Oh, Ron … I can't believe it … I just can't ─'

'What's happened Mum?' asked Ron, hurrying to her side. 'Is everything all right?'

She nodded and hugged him tight, still sobbing.

'It's just that … I can believe after all the suffering, there's still a beam of light in the world …'

'But what ─?'

'Don't worry, I know it.' She beckoned Hermione to approach too and took her hand. 'You know you have all my support in this, dear, I love you like a daughter.'

Now they were getting it. Hermione blushed and looked away, and Ron search the table for Harry, saw him smirking, and said, 'Harry!'

'Oh, no, no; it wasn't Harry. Nev— somebody told us the good news hours ago. My dear boy …'

'Mum, it's not … it's not that ─'

However, there wasn't any fact enough to forget what had happened. There wasn't a saddest person at Hogwarts; it was as though every soul had merged into a huge, mourning spirit.

While everybody got ready to leave, Professor McGonagall, with several injuries still etched on her face and her manner of walking, gathered all the teachers, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Kingsley, to the Headmaster's office.

'─ and due to the great services the four of you have paid to the wizarding world ─ of course, Neville, we knew everything you've done this year ─, I suggest, Minerva, to grant them their seventh year and NEWTs as approved, and with honours,' was saying Kingsley.

'I agree, absolutely,' said Professor McGonagall.

The rest of the teachers nodded, solemnly.

The three boys gapped and cried, 'Wow, great!', but Hermione didn't: her expression was concerned.

'Erm, Professor, I'd ─ I'd like to ─ to do it properly, the next term.'

Professor McGonagall smiled kindly, but Ron choked.

'I would have not expected anything less from you, Miss Granger. You're welcome, of course.' Then, addressing to the teachers and Kingsley, 'The Hogwarts Express is going to be here in about half an hour. Everybody should take a small recess to recover energy, and then come back to mend the castle for a new term. Hogwarts is back. The peace is back.'

**_This is not what I intended  
__I always swore to you that I would never fall apart__  
You always thought that I was stronger__  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start_**

Ron took Hermione outside, to the grounds, to enjoy the last moments at Hogwarts, at least for one of them. He had not said a word about her decision, but he wasn't going to hold it much longer.

'Erm, Hermione?'

'Yes?'

'Harry and I aren't going to be coming back next term, you know,' told her Ron, carefully.

'I assumed that. I think it's ok: we've learnt more than anything we could have done at school last year.'

'So … why are you going to come?'

'Because I won't feel complete, right with myself, unless I return to Hogwarts and finish the seventh year and take the NEWTs' said Hermione determined.

'But, erm, d' you know ─ d'you know what that means?' asked her Ron a bit confused. The thought was selfish, but had been wandering restless inside his head since she had declined McGonagall's proposal.

After all they had waited to be together, after she had shown him hours ago how she feel towards him, he could not understand what she was planning for them.

'That means that I'm not going to see you for a whole year. I thought you and I ─'

'We can be together, Ron. At least, it's what I'd like,' she added glancing at him and smiling. 'And it won't be the first time we will be apart, will it?'

'Not like … well, like this.'

'What? As _more than friends_, you mean?' She half snorted, smiling, as Ron nodded.

'Sorry. I have to get used to that.'

'Besides, Hogwarts has got owls; I'm going to write you. Will you write me?'

'Everyday, if you want.'

Hermione blushed. Everything had happened so fast that they had hardly had got time to realize that they were different, that they were boyfriend and girlfriend now, and they couldn't help but feeling awkward, along with happy.

'Really? Will you?'

'Of course.'

'But, it don't have to be everyday, if you don't feel like …'

'I will feel like, I and I promise you I'll do it,' said Ron seriously. 'And ─ well, if you want, you can go to the Burrow for Christmas. Harry will be there too, I reckon.'

'I'd like, Ron, but perhaps … I want to spent some time with my parents. I can go there, though.'

He nodded. They were by the lake, where the lowering sun was reflected on the water and the spring in the bright blue sky and the bird's singing.

**_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep_**

'When are you going to seek out for your parents and lift the enchantment?' asked her Ron.

'As soon as I check how my house is. I'd bet the Death Eaters have done something with it, and I have to recondition it before taking back dad and mum.' Hermione sighed and bitted her lip. 'I don't know how I will explain them everything … what I did and why, and where I have been all this time … I doubt they could forgive me after listening to ─'

'Don't be ridiculous; how couldn't they forgive you for saving their lives, and plenty of lives too?' Ron knew he would feel his ears burning, but even so he reached Hermione's hand. 'I ─ erm, can go with you if you want. So you won't feel alone. And I can help you in explaining to your parents.'

Hermione squeezed his hand. A certain something was shouting her that Ron had changed in some way, that he was the same, yet different.

'I'm not sure that'd be very wise. Perhaps I should go alone and tell them the truth as carefully and calmly as I can, and once here, when they are fully recovered from the shock, you ─ you can come home and ─ well. You know …'

'Introduce me?' asked her Ron surprised.

'If you want; I mean, I know it could be a little too soon ─'

'That'd be great,' beamed Ron.

'What? Would you really like it?'

'Sure, why not? I reckon this is ─ kind of serious, isn't it?'

Hermione sighed, relieved, and gave him a hug, staying against his clean sweatshirt.

'Can I help you repairing your house when we are back, at least?'

Ron sensed her nodding, and felt something wet in his shoulder.

'Hey ─ why are you crying? Did I said ─ anything wrong or ─?'

But she hurried to shake her head and look up at Ron, and he saw she was smiling.

'It's nothing, just that – that our world has changed completely, right? Voldemort has gone ─ there won't be more war or murder ─ Harry is free ─ we are ─ together.'

'You're right. But that's not a reason for being sad,' replied Ron, a bit concerned.

'And who said it was tears of sadness?' retorted Hermione, and standing on her tiptoes, she reached his lips and kissed him, with the warm breeze stroking their skin as the distant murmur of the people coming out from the castle grew nearer.

The time to leave Hogwarts had come, and it was the moment to get back home. But Ron and Hermione learnt there was something that would never leave them: the fact of feeling beloved they now knew the shared.

**_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
__Over again, don't make me change my mind__  
Or I won't live to see another day__I swear it's true  
__Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_**

**_

* * *

  
_**


End file.
